Ash's journey through the regions
by AKlang
Summary: Ever since he was little he had dreamed of getting a pokemon from professor Oak when he turned ten. So when he does and gets the starter he wanted, he's overjoyed. Join Ash on his journey. Features a calmer and more battle skilled Ash. (Pikachu isn't Ash's starter). Rated T for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon The Kanto Journey**

 **AN: Hey guys, AKlang here. If any of you wonder what happened to my last story (I don't think anyone does) then I should tell you I deleted it since it was incredibly badly written. I hope this one is better. All constructive criticism is welcomed, if it is on grammar or story related. If you have any opinions on what pokemon Ash should catch then include it in your review. I won't promise that I'll use it but will at the very least consider it. Now I won't bore you anymore with ANs and lets get on with the story.**

I watched as Nidorino tried to hit Gengar with a horn attack and failed spectacurarly since Gengar dodged then sent a hypnosis wave that brought Nidorino into the land of dreams. Nidorinos trainer recalled it immediately and sent out an Onix instead. I then turned off the TV and started undressing and went to bed. My mom came into the room only a minute later, which was lucky since she would have flipped had I not been in bed by now. Or forced me to watch professor Oaks lecture on the different starters. Which would have been useless since I already know which one I'll choose and since I know pretty much everything that he was going to talk about. ''I'm glad to see you in bed Ash, I half expected you to be watching that pokemon match!'' she said while smiling. ''But I should know you better than that Ash, you haven't taken after your father in regards to being impulsive and rash.'' she continued with a thoughtful expression on her face. ''Thanks mom, I got to sleep now so see you in the morning.'' I murmured sleepily. ''Goodnight Ashy'', she said while closing the door.''

I woke up to the sound of my Voltorb alarm clock and then took a shower and put on some clothes. I went down the stairs and greeted mom. ''Is there any breakfast?'' I questioned hopefully. ''There sure is'' she said with a smile on her face. I smiled then wolfed down the breakfast. ''I'll go to the lab now mom!'' I shouted from the outdoor. ''But you'll be early.'' I heard from the bedroom. ''I know but since when has professor Oak ever minded someone being early?'' I replied and left the house.

A couple of minutes later I was standing on the steps in front of professor Oaks lab. I was nervous, never had I experienced this feeling in my stomach. I had always been a quiet and collected kid, even when faced with my rival Gary. I quenched the feeling I had and boldly stepped forward and knocked on the door. A minute later the professor opened and greeted me, he invited me in and told me to wait on the couch in the corner while he finished signing some papers. 10 minutes later my friend Leaf arrived and smiled at me and joined me on the couch. ''So what pokemon will you choose?'' I asked. ''Bulbasaur'' she replied confidently. ''What about you?'', she questioned. ''You'll see'' I told her mysteriously. We settled in and shared a companionable silence. Ten minutes later the professor returned and invited us to his lab. On a pedestal laid three different pokeballs with little stickers on them to represent their elements. A flame for the fire pokemon Charmander, a leaf for the grass pokemon Bulbasaur and finally a water drop for the water pokemon Squirtle. ''Well since it's 8 am now I will let you choose your pokemon. Inside I frowned and wondered where Gary was, 'what kind of idiot would sleep in on this day of all days.' I thought. Just then the door burst open and a kid rushed in, his name is Blake and he is the fourth kid who is supposed to receive a pokemon today. ''I'm not late am I?'' he said quickly. Professor chuckled and warmly told him, ''No, you're not late. But since you were the last to arrive you will have to wait for Ash and Leaf to choose first. And since Ash got here first it's only fair if he gets to choose first.'' I couldn't help but think, 'haha Gary, I got him.' Then I said aloud ''Thanks professor, that's very kind of you. Well then, I choose you Squirtle!'' I heard Leaf and Blake letting out two sighs of relief behind me. I then went and picked up Squirtles pokeball and released him. ''Squirtle, I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm going to become the worlds strongest pokemon trainer. Will you join me on my journey? You will have to train hard but I assure you, I will be with you every step of the way.'' ''Squirtle, Squirtle'' while bobbing it's head up and down and smiling. I got my pokedex and a few pokeballs. I said goodbye to Leaf and Blake and left the building.

When suddenly I saw a car stopping in front of the lab. Out came Gary and his entire cheerleading squad, ''Hey Ashy-boy, decided to give up on being a trainer and go home to your little mommy?'' He said while smirking. ''Oh no, I was just heading to Viridian actually. I think me and Squirtle will make a great team.'' I said calmly, but I couldn't resist letting a smirk make it's way onto my face as I saw Gary's cocky smirk turn into a look of jealousy and rage. ''No way, grandpa would never let you take Squirtle when he knows I want that one!'' He whined. ''Oh but you know your grandfathers rules, first one there gets it. You know this and still you're late, that was a mistake on your part Gary. I also happen to know that Leaf will choose Bulbasaur and Blake will choose Charmander so you'll have to see if the professor even has any pokemon left.'' I told him while walking away. I couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt to say that to Gary. I released Squirtle and together we went to our house and said goodbye to my mom and then walked off towards Viridian forest. I couldn't wait to begin my journey with Squirtle by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, there was no school today** **due to a break in so that means another chapter. I can't always promise that they will come this often but I will try to get them out as fast as possible. And thanks for all the favorites and followings, they really mean a lot to me. And thanks especially much to that guest user who reviewed. I've also taken some liberties with egg moves, just thought you should know. And remember, if you have any opinion on what pokemons Ash should catch then they will be welcome. He will catch his first pokemon in the next chapter (Viridian forest) I believe I have taken a small amount of liberty with where that pokemon resides. Now lets get on with the story.**  
 **Pokespeech: - Have you seen that Pikachu? It's so handsome -**  
 **Normal speech: ''Have you seen that Pikachu? It's so handsome''**  
 **Active thoughts: 'Have you seen that Pikachu? It's so handsome''**

I was walking along route one when I saw a Pidgey. I was thinking about catching it but realised that while it could become a strong pokemon, it did not hold a huge amount of potential. I am also very picky about what pokemon I catch and Pidgey didn't really catch my fancy. So I just walked past it since Pidgey aren't really known for being aggressive unless you disturb them somehow. I walked along with Squirtle by my side for another 15 minutes or so when I saw a Spearow by a big oak tree. Professor Oak had told me to be careful when nearing a Spearow in a forest since they are almost always travelling in packs and they can be really dangerous. A single Spearow or two may not be much danger, but when you face over 30 of anything it almost always becomes dangerous. So I just carefully sneaked past it and it didn't so much as look at me. I sighed in relief when I had made it past and continued with my journey. After a while I decided to train Squirtle for a while, most trainers think that all they need to do is battle with their pokemon and they will become great. And while it is true that you have to battle to gain experience, you also have to make sure that you help your pokemon power up their moves or improve their stamina and the like outside of battles. ''Squirtle, I thought we should stop for a while and train a little. I will of course train alongside you.'' ''Squirt, Squirtle.'' He said happily. ''Great, you can start by showing off all the moves you know. I've already checked the pokedex and it said you know bite, tailwhip, tackle, water gun and... wow, you know haze? That's got to be an egg move. Is that correct?'' ''Squirtle, Squirt!'' he confirmed. He seemed happy that he could please his trainer. ''Well that allows me to think out a lot of new strategies. Now let us begin, you can start by shooting water guns with as much power as you can for as long as possible at that tree.'' Meanwhile I began doing push ups and sit ups. I strongly believed that if your pokemon is going to train then so are you. To me it was a show of respect for my pokemon. After 10 minutes I could see Squirtle tiring so I had him stop. ''That was a lot longer than I expected, great job.'' I said encouragingly to him. It may not sound that long but continuously shooting powerful jets of water at a tree for ten minutes would exhaust anyone, especially a beginner pokemon like mine is right now. We continued with Squirtle using bite on a tree then shooting off a water gun at the tree at the same time. It was a combo I was hoping to be able to use in my next gym battle against the rock type gym leader, Brock. We continued for half an hour or so with training a bit of stamina together by running. Then we got on our way to Viridian city.

After a while we reached a river and we had to follow the waters current until we reached a place where it was shallow enough for us to cross. We saw a redheaded girl fishing but we didn't pay her any mind since she wasn't even on our side of the river. Once we got across the river we neared Viridian city. We soon reached the city and checked into the pokemon center, they healed up Squirtle in a jiffy and we booked a room for the night. The room was free of charge if you could show them your trainer id. Which is encased in your pokedex. Before I went to my room to sleep I figured I should call my mom and the professor first. ''Ash, is that you?'' I heard from the device. ''Yeah, it's me mom.''  
''How have you been? Have you caught anymore pokemon?'' She asked with a smile on her face. She was obviously happy to see her son again. ''I've been great mom, I haven't caught any pokemon but you know how picky I am so that shouldn't really surprise you.''  
''Oh you're definitely not like your father in that regard. He used to capture pokemon both left and right.'' She said with a small smile on here face. ''I just feel that it's not fair to the pokemon, how would I ever be able to train over fifteen pokemon to their maximum potential? I'd rather give it my all to train the few pokemon I do have to their maximal capacity. Not just a lot of pokemon to mediocrity.'' I said passionately. ''That's a very sweet thought Ash, well I've got to go and make dinner now honey so call me when you reach Pewter city ok?'' ''Of course mom, see you.'' And I ended the call.

I dialled the professors number and waited for him to answer. ''Hey Ash, it's great to see you!'' He greeted me. ''You as well professor. I just checked into the pokemon center in Viridian city, how are things at the lab?'' I asked politely. ''Things are just fine here Ash, have you caught any pokemon? Gary offered me a bet, if you caught a pokemon before reaching Viridian city then he would owe me a million pokedollars or if the opposite was true then I would owe him that amount. Of course I wasn't stupid enough to take that bet since I know how picky you are in regards to your pokemon. So did I make the right choice?'' he finished hopefully. ''You know me well professor, I got the chance at capturing a Pidgey, Rattata and I saw a Spearow but I didn't catch any of them since none of them caught my fancy. Nor did they exist in my mental to-catch list. But I got to go now professor so I can get some sleep, I'll call you when I reach Pewter city!'' I replied. ''Goodbye Ash, and good luck in Viridian forest. There might be a pokemon in there that you would like to capture.'' he finished with a mysterious smile on his face. ''I believe I know which one you are thinking about professor and I'll make sure to find one even if they are said to be the rarest pokemon in there. See you another time!'' I said and ended the call. I then went up to my room and fell asleep with Squirtle on the bed next to me. When I woke up the next morning I showered, brushed my teeth and set out on the path to the Viridian forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, just so you know. Ash is constantly training his team, even if I don't describe every training session. I will normally describe a training session if they learn a new move or the like but that won't always be the case so don't be overly surprised if a pokemon suddenly uses a new move. But this won't happen that often though.**

I had been in Viridian for an hour or so now and had only seen a few shadows of pokemon. It seemed they were really shy, I knew that the pokemon I wanted wouldn't show up on the main road without extreme luck. But I was reluctant to stray off the main path and get lost. I could always use my pokedex's map but it didn't show that much detail so it might take me hours to get back to the main road. But I didn't have much of a choice really. So I took a deep breath and said ''Squirtle, we'll need to head deeper into the forest but tell me if you see a green pokemon with wings and sword like arms. Okay?'' He bobbed his head and smiled.

We ventured deeper into the forest but soon enough we encountered one. It was a Scyther, but this Scyther was bigger than normal, it looked at us menacingly and shouted its name and assumed a battle position. ''Squirtle, use water gun to take it down from the tree!'' Squirtle shot a powerful jet of water at Scyther which forced it to jump up in the air and land on the ground. The Scyther used leer to lower Squirtles defence, it continued with using pursuit. ''Withdraw!'' I commanded, and Scyther winded up swiping at the hard shell. ''Now come out and use tackle/bite combo.'' Squirtle emerged and tackled Scyther in the stomach and then grabbed it at its hip with his teeth. He bit down hard causing Scyther to cry out in pain then make a downwards slash at Squirtle with the sword like arms. This would really have hurt Squirtle so I shouted, ''use tailwhip to swipe the arms away then use a point blank water gun.'' Squirtle used the tail to whip away the arms then fired a blast of water with as much power as he could which made Scyther fly backwards, right into a tree. Which knocked it out, I quickly threw a pokeball at it and soon it pinged signifying a successful capture. ''We did it Squirtle! Great job, buddy!'' I said encouragingly to him. ''Squirtle, Squirtle!'' he replied. After that I sent out Scyther and treated his wounds with some potions and soon he was as good as new. It was then he started waking and the first thing he saw was the face of his new trainer. He looked insecure, as if he didn't quite know what to do in this situation. I saw that and helped him with it by saying, ''Scyther, I want you to know that I am aiming to become the greatest pokemon trainer this world has ever seen. Will you join me on my journey and be known as the most powerful Scyther to ever walk this earth?''  
''Scyth, Scyther!'' he replied passionately with a fire in his eyes. As I had now established my relationship with Scyther, I decided we should get back to the main path before any wild pokemon decided to attack us.

Getting back to the main road wasn't at all as difficult as I thought it would be. Especially not with my new friend Scyther leading the way. Thanks to Scyther we were back on the road within minutes.  
For the next two hours we just walked along the road and talked some. Then we happened upon a boy who called himself the samurai. He challenged me to a pokemon battle and I decided to accept, just to gain some experience.

Samurai started by calling on a Pinsir, I knew a bit about this pokemon. For example that its pincers were extremely strong and could harm my pokemon a lot. I called on Squirtle, thinking Scyther would get the next battle. ''Pinsir, use harden!'' samurai shouted.  
''Squirtle use water gun!'' Since Pinsir was focusing on hardening its shell it got hit by the water gun. ''Pinsir, use vice grip!'' ''Squirtle, withdraw. Then use rapid spin combined with water gun.'' Pinsir ended up gripping at his hard shell with its pincers and suddenly Squirtle started spinning and shooting out water from all the holes in the shell. Pinsir was hit by a few jets and cringed in pain. ''Pinsir, are you okay?'' Samurai shouted. ''Pinsir, Pinsir!'' the stag beetle pokemon replied, determined to keep fighting. ''Squirtle use haze to distract it then use tackle/bite combination!'' Squirtle shot out a mist from his mouth that caused the little pokemon to be hard to see. Then he seemingly showed up from nowhere and bit down at Pinsir which made Pinsir faint. ''Great job Pinsir, you were great.'' Samurai said while recalling Pinsir. ''You too Squirtle, now rest for a while.'' I recalled Squirtle and sent out Scyther. ''Scyther, let's do this!'' He growled in return, eager for his first fight with his new trainer. Samurai seemed confident when he sent out his next pokemon. Both Scyther and I sweat dropped when he sent out a Metapod. ''Scyther, finish this with a repeated quick attack.'' After a couple of attacks Metapod dropped to the ground with swirls in his eyes. Samurai paid me the money that was due and soon we were on our way.

When we reached the outskirts of Pewter city I saw an old man standing behind a blanket with stones upon it. I approached him since I was curious about the rocks. ''Excuse me sir, may I ask if there is anything special about the rocks?'' I asked hesitantly. ''There certainly is! These are certified Pewter rocks! A good souvenir, so do you want one?'' He told me.  
''Umm, I'm fine thank you. Well, maybe we'll see each other another time. Bye!'' I said quickly then almost ran from there. He seemed a bit off in the head.

I soon reached the pokemon center and was saying hello to nurse joy when a kid burst in. He seemed ready to cry, he shouted out. ''Nurse Joy, you have to heal my pokemon! They got pretty much slaughtered by Brock!''  
I was interested now since Brock wasn't known to be that strong a gym leader. Maybe he had stepped up his game a little. Or this kid was just a bad trainer but somehow I doubted that. As I watched nurse Joy treat the kids pokemon, I started thinking. If Brock was this good, then maybe I needed to train a bit more to defeat him. I decided to not take any chances and train for a couple of days first. So I was sure I were ready to Brock on. I left the pokemon center and ventured deep into the forest. I finally found a good spot to train, it was a small clearing with trees surrounding it. I called on Scyther and Squirtle and we began with training on Squirtle's accuracy and Scyther's precision. After an hour or so, I decided to start learning some new moves. I was sweaty myself by now since I had been doing push ups and sit ups for the duration of the time we had been training. By the end of the session, Squirtle had learned bubble and Scyther learned agility. For the next days we continued training and after four days, we were ready.

I was now approaching the Pewter city gym, it was a rock type gym so Squirtle would be perfect. As I opened the doors to the gym, I saw nothing. It was completely dark in there and then the light turned on. I was blinded by the sudden light and then I heard someone whispering dramatically. ''Welcome to the Pewter city gym, where I will crush you!''

 **AN: Sorry for ending with a cliffhanger but the next chapter will be up in a couple of days. And don't forget to review and tell what you liked/disliked and what pokemon you want Ash to catch! See you next time!**


End file.
